Users of bound devices, such as notebooks, may often need a bookmark, place marker, or divider, such that a sheet or location can be easily retrieved. However, many bound devices lack such bookmarks, place markers or dividers, or if they do include such devices the bookmark, place marker or divider may be in a permanently deployed or extended position.